The Rest of the World to Go
by Sora Daryll
Summary: Just a short something about Kefka before he lost his mind, and how he lost his mind. First story, woo hoo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't remember the reason I wrote this story. Kefka has always interested me. But no one else seems to write about him. I'm not as detailed as I'd like to be on certain aspects of the story, but it's the first multichaptered story that I've done in a really long time. A friend told me to post it here, so I'm going to.**

**Enjoy**

**---**

**Gunshots. All he could hear was gunshots. He huddled up in his blanket, wrapping it tightly around him. It had be naïve of him to hope the war would stay out of his home town. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the knock on the front door. What did they want?**

**He heard his mother answer the door, trying to be curt and kind at the same time.**

"**What is your business here, Gestahl?"**

"**I heard there was a child who could use magic here. The villagers pointed us to this house. Give him to us, or we will forcefully take him away from you."**

"**I assure you there is no child like that here. If you would kindly get out of my house, I have things to attend t-"**

**The gunshot sounded. He swallowed hard as he heard a weak, gurgled scream, and then a dull thud. What had they…what had they done?**

"**Search the rooms! The boy is in here somewhere!"**

**He went completely still as the door to his bedroom was opened. He tried not to breathe. Maybe they wouldn't see him. But he was wrong. A soldier yanked off his blanket, and he quickly curled up into a fetal position.**

"**Sir, I think I've found the one we're looking for."**

"**P-Please leave us alone! I can't use magic, I swear!"**

**He looked up as Gestahl walked into the room. He tried not to tremble, but it was futile. He was frightened, and nothing would change that. Perhaps they would make this less miserable. Perhaps, when they saw that his magic capabilities were nothing, they would kill him, and he could live in the afterlife with his mother.**

"**Get up, boy. What's your name?"**

**Unsteadily, the boy rose, his hands and lower lip trembling. He tried not to look the man in the eye, instead staring down at the ground. He placed his hands behind his back, clasping them tightly.**

"**K-Kefka, sir. I really can't do magic. J-Just tricks. I-I'm not what you're looking for. P-Please kill me so I may join my mother."**

**One of the soldiers scoffed. Gestahl smirked, and grabbed the boy by the arm.**

"**No. You're coming along with us. We need a guinea pig."**

**A…A guinea pig? But before he could think about it further, he felt a very strong blow to his head.**

**And then he saw, felt, heard nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It wasn't much of a room. More like a cell. Nothing but grey surrounded him. Grey walls, grey bed, grey everything. Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed, staring down at the floor. It was grey, too, made of some sort of stone. It was cold beneath his feet. More than anything, he wished for a rug. Or perhaps shoes.**

**After a moment, he got up, and attempted to open the door. It was bolted shut from the other side. So this really was a cell. Stuck in here until he complied with the Empire's demands. Although he didn't even know what they were asking of him. With a heavy sigh, he went and sat back down on the bed. This was so much different than his home. He missed his mother.**

**He looked up sharply as he heard the door being opened. There stood two men, and the Emperor himself. "Are you ready to show us your magic, boy?"**

**He stared for a moment, before spitting in response. One of the men took out a knife, and advanced into the room slightly before Gestahl stopped him.**

"**I told you, I don't know magic. I just know stupid tricks. They labeled it as magic because they didn't know what else to call it."**

"**Well, then, show me these tricks."**

**With an aggravated sigh, he stood up, "I can't show them to you. I'd need fireworks for that. It's just concealing things in my hands. Like making coins disappear, and making sparks fly out of my hands. Stuff to keep the little kids occupied. It's not magic." He waved his hands around as if to prove he couldn't cast magic, "See? Nothing."**

**Gestahl frowned slightly, then walked over to Kefka, as if sizing him up, "Fine. Come out of the room, boy."**

"**I'd much rather stay. I don't want anything to do with your stinking Empire." At that, one of the soldiers grabbed Kefka's arm and dragged him over to Gestahl. The boy wrenched around, attempting to get free from the man's iron grip, but the attempt was futile.**

"**Trust me, boy, we're not here to hurt you. You've got a fighter's spirit. I like that in a person. How old are you, boy?"**

**The boy glared in response, "That's none of your business." He squeaked as the grip on his arm tightened, and immediately tried to pull away. "Th-Thirteen! I'm thirteen." The grip relaxed slightly, but not enough for him to pull away.**

"**Perfect. Come with me, boy. We have plans for you."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Working with soldiers wasn't exactly what Kefka wanted. It wasn't like he was a pacifist, he just wasn't big enough for fighting. He stood at a whopping four foot two, and weighed maybe seventy pounds soaking wet. And he swore the weapons were just as tall and heavy as he was. He didn't have issues with a rapier, or a dagger, but when it came to broadswords, he could barely lift the weapon, much less swing it.**_

"_**You're absolutely terrible at this," One soldier remarked. Kefka shot him a glare, stumbling as he swung the broadsword.**_

"_**I'm not big enough for this weapon. Give me another one."**_

_**The soldier snorted, "Aww, you think you're special, don't you?" Kefka flushed bright red, his grip on his weapon tightening. "Boys, we got us a pretty fuckin' princess! Thinks he's special enough to get his own fuckin' weapon! I think we should show him how we deal with pretty princesses around here." The boy's eyes widened slightly, and he raised the blade somewhat.**_

"_**Don't come near me."**_

"_**Like you could do anything to stop me."**_

_**With that, Kefka lunged forward, putting all his weight behind his weapon. The soldier smoothly dodged out of the way, grabbing Kefka by the hair. "Told you. Come on, boys, let's show this one everythin' we got!"**_

_**---**_

_**It was hard to avoid the medics. They were literally everywhere. The boy had finally taken to hiding in the research facility, just to avoid them. He didn't want to have to explain what had happened, and why it had happened.**_

"_**Goodness gracious, what happened to you?"**_

_**Kefka jumped, attempting to scoot closer into the corner he was hiding in. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which he immediately attempted to shrug off. "N-Nothing. I'm fine."**_

"_**You certainly don't look fine. Did the soldiers get you, little girl?"**_

_**Little…little girl?! His eyes lit up in absolute fury, and he turned to strike out at the man behind him. "Little girl?! I am not a little girl! Do I LOOK like a girl to you!?"**_

"…_**Yes?" The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were. I didn't realise…I'm sorry. I'm Cid. I work here in the research facility." Kefka relaxed back, trying to unclench his jaw. It wouldn't have offended him so much if those soldiers hadn't…he shuddered.**_

"_**I'm Kefka. …The soldiers…they, uhm…"**_

"_**You need to be careful of the soldiers. They don't act like people. Stay in the research facility for a while. They'll forget about you soon enough. You can help in the analysis of Espers."**_

"…_**Espers? I didn't think they really existed. My nana used to tell us stories of them, but I thought they were all made up."**_

_**Cid laughed, leading Kefka further into the research facility. The boy stared at each glass tube in absolute wonder, occasionally pressing his hand against the glass. "These are Espers?" He asked, stopping to stare at a beautiful faerie locked away in a glass tube, "They're beautiful."**_

"_**It's sad that we have to drain their life force. But it's for a good cause. We want to augment people. So they'll be able to use Magic, like a Mage Warrior." Kefka's eyes lit up, and he turned to look at Cid.**_

"_**Have you augmented anyone yet? What do you do?"**_

"_**No, we haven't augmented anyone yet. We haven't perfected the serum yet. It's still very unstable. We've tried using it on lab rats, just to see the end result, and most of them die off after a few days of being augmented." Cid sighed, "Sometimes it feels like we'll never perfect it. I feel bad, for doing all this."**_

"_**I-If I had magic…those soldiers would never bother me again. A-Augment me!"**_

"_**W-What!? Good Heavens, no! Didn't you hear me? The lab rats die off! Who knows what it would do to a human!"**_

"_**Let's see what it would do to a human! I don't care the cost, just augment me! I'll do anything!"**_

"_**I-I can't do that…I'm sorry. Give it a couple years, and maybe…for now, why don't you work in the lab with us? You can work for your own augmentation."**_

_**Kefka swallowed hard, looking up at the Esper that had earlier entranced him. The ability to use magic…if he really could use magic, like they used to accuse him of, then maybe…**_

_**Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Your augmentation starts tomorrow. You excited?"

Kefka grinned at the scientist in front of him, running a hand through his long hair. "More excited than you'll ever know." The woman laughed.

"I beg to differ! We've been waiting for this for years now, Kefka. We're all just as excited as you are for it. Just think about it, tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll be able to perform miracles! Heal the wounded, fry your enemies. You'll practically be God!" Kefka laughed alongside her as he tweaked a few things on the control panel next to him.

"Being God sounds nice. Kefka, God of Gaia. Doesn't that sound atrocious, though? And I'm sure the Goddesses would complain about it. I'm pretty sure it's a girls' only club." He moved away from the panel and went on to the next one.

"Don't worry, Kefka, you can just wear a dress. They'll never know the difference," She laughed as Kefka gave her a friendly slap to the shoulder, "Seriously, though. Good luck tomorrow. Good luck to all of us. And when it's all said and done with, we'll hold a feast in here, in your honour."

And Kefka laughed, excited for the next day.

---

"Alright, we're going to inject you with something to make you go to sleep," Cid tied off part of Kefka's arm, finding a vein, and injecting him with some sort of serum. At first, it felt like ice coursing through his veins, but it soon warmed, giving him a soft, pleasant feeling. "Count backwards from ten."

"Ten…nine…e-"

Before he could even finish the countdown, he was fast asleep.

---

He could see his mother, half of her head blown off, leering at him. "You think this is the answer to all your problems, don't you?" The voice did not belong to his mother. It wasn't the comforting, gentle voice he remembered, but instead a hacking, wheezing voice that laughed at him. "You think you'll be able to show those soldiers who's boss now, don't you? But you can't do that. Not you, Kefka." She let loose another cackle, and began to mutate in front of his very eyes. He tried to twist away from the hideous view in front of him, but he was held in place.

"Never you. You think you'll really be strong enough?" She continued to mutate, what was left of her hair turning into worms, her fingers twisting grotesquely, her face contorting. "You'll always be a weakling."

"N-No I won't! I'll be strong after this! I'll be God after this!"

"God!? HAH! Don't make me laugh. You really want to be God, Kefka?" The creature limped up to him. She smelt foul, like she had been dead for a long time, and she looked frightening close up. Again, he tried to shut his eyes, twist away, anything to get away from the disgusting crone in front of him, but nothing would work. His body was completely frozen. "You're nothing but a pathetic little boy. Or should I say girl? Uwee hee hee, you even give women a bad name, Kefka. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I-I'm going to be…"

"Going to be what? You'll just go back to being the soldiers' plaything. Nothing will have changed. You'll never change, meek one."

That's when he finally snapped. Memories of the rape came rushing back to him, how he'd screamed no, how he'd cried, the bruises, the cuts, the ache. No! He would never go through that again! He WOULD be God! He would RULE these maggots! They would bend to his every whim, his every desire! THEY would be the playthings! Never Kefka, never again!

"I will change! I will be God, and they will all worship me, fear me, adore me! I will force them to! Fuck them all, I will make their lives a living hell!"

And with an insane laugh, he awoke.

---

"Kefka…? Kefka! He's awake!"

He opened his eyes and sneered at the people in front of him. Maggots. They were all maggots. Not worthy of even seeing him.

"Get out of here," He commanded, standing up, albeit woozily. "I don't want to see any of you."

The woman who he had once called friend looked surprised, "But Kefka, it's us. Remember us?" She reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, and he shoved her away.

"Don't touch me, maggot! You're not worthy enough to touch me! None of you are worthy enough to /look/ at me!" He began to walk away, to find the barracks. He would make that soldier pay. He would make all of them pay for what they did to him. They didn't deserve to live.

Soon enough, he would be the one who decided who lived or died. The world would be in his hands, wrenched away from the idiot emperor.

"Well if it isn't pretty princess!"

And immediately, Kefka cast a spell.

That was one maggot down.

The rest of the world to go.


End file.
